


I still owe money to the money to the money I owe

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [17]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 317
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Amy said. "Myrtle'll probably forget she was fired and show up tomorrow, you know."





	I still owe money to the money to the money I owe

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. title from the national's bloodbuzz ohio. Amy's right about racism in renting: https://www.nytimes.com/2013/06/12/business/economy/discrimination-in-housing-against-nonwhites-persists-quietly-us-study-finds.html

Amy and Jonah looked at each other and walked past Glenn crying as Myrtle stared at him. "It's going to be tough when she gets that," Amy said. "She'll probably forget and show up tomorrow, you know."

"Glad I won't be here to see that," Jonah said. "Not working tomorrow."

"Is that moving day?" Amy swallowed and shrugged. 

"Actually," Jonah said. He sighed. Amy held her breath. "Actually we kind of put that off."

"Oh, that's sad," Amy said. She knew she sounded insincere. "I mean, why?"

"Well, apparently, I have really bad credit. I mean, not apparently, that's true. I have really bad credit. Kelly's is only so so, so, we keep not getting into the apartments we apply to," Jonah said. 

"Oh, that sucks. So you're just gonna keep trying until you find someone desperate enough? You know, uh," Amy said, floundering. She said the first thing that came to her mind which was so bad. "I always hear about statistics about how minorities with better credit and references have more difficulties renting, so maybe you just need to find the right racist." She winced. "Ugh, sorry."

"Yeah," Jonah said, looking at her like she had grown a ghost orchid (whatever the hell that was) out of her head. "That doesn't seem like a plan. Um, no, we're not going to keep applying. My credit rating went up 25 points last year. We wait a few years and I'll make it to 600."

"You think you'll be together in a few years?" Amy winced again.

"I, I don't know," Jonah said. "It seemed like a sign, though. Maybe, you know, things weren't meant to be. I don't know."

Amy felt she had to take back control of her mouth and the conversation. She said, "I had a great date last night. The delivery guy? I mean, the beverage one for the store."

"Alex?" Jonah was wincing this time. "He's really nice. He's funny."

"He is funny," Amy said. "I told you the date was great. I wasn't late." She grinned. It had been really fun. And at no point during the day had she thought about him. Not once while she and Jonah were trying to save Myrtle. 

"That's great," Jonah said. "Great. Wow. Finally dating."

"Yup," Amy said. "He makes me laugh. It's nice. I waited too long. Way too long. Not just because it was longer than Adam waited, which was barely. But, like, I don't know. I let fear rule."

"What was that song? You should let love rule," Jonah said. His face was red and blotchy. 

"Is that, what song was that?"

"Lenny Kravitz," Jonah said, his phone in his hand. "He can really wear a pair of leather pants."

"Even now," Amy said. "This is an odd conversation."

"We have a lot of those," Jonah said. "Lately."

"It's your fault," Amy said. "You and your, your stupid crush. Which was way more obvious than mine, obviously."

"That's not fair. Maybe you should have been more obvious about your crush," Jonah said. 

They had finally reached their cars. They had parked next to each other again. They did that a lot. Amy had to stop it. She would just wait until he had parked and then go to the other side. She would lurk in the fucking parking lot in the morning with her lights off to make sure she didn't park next to him. It was a plan. 

She realized what Jonah had said. She said, "What?"

"I don't know, you were attacking me, I felt like I had to respond," Jonah said. "Don't worry about it."

"Right," Amy said. "Good advice." 

The next day Myrtle did try to come in because she had forgotten getting hired. Amy wondered briefly if Myrtle was faking her spotty memory. The woman was wily. And Glenn was a pushover. 

"It's so sad they fired her," Kelly said. 

"Yeah," Amy said.

"I think she's worse at this job than I am," Kelly said.

"Yeah," Amy said. 

"But have you ever noticed, I mean, she can be pretty racist?" 

"Yup," Amy said. "And sexist. Also, she's said some pretty weird things about chickpeas."

"Chickpeas?" Kelly looked confused. More so than normal, Amy thought.

"But she's sweet," Amy said. "She can be really sweet."

"Sometimes," Kelly said. "One time she talked to me for twenty minutes and told me I reminded her of her little sister. Then she said her little sister was a loose hussy. She said it was because I was always showing off my shoulders."

"You do wear those shirts a lot. Like, every day," Amy said. "Which does not make you a loose hussy, of course."

"I like them," Kelly said. There was a little edge in her voice. "Jonah likes them."

"And your videos," Amy said. "He genuinely likes them."

"This is fun," Kelly said.

"Yeah," Amy said. They both walked in different directions. 

Cheyenne came over and said, "Hey," with a big smile. "Did you and Jonah have a fun time making a Powerpoint together yesterday? Did you know he didn't tell Kelly?"

"Cheyenne," Amy said, loudly. "Stop with all that. I had a date this week, you know. A great date. And um, uh. How did you know he didn't tell Kelly?"

"Duh, cause I told her. The new district manager told Sandra about the Powerpoint, Sandra told me when I got in this morning, I asked Kelly if Jonah had mentioned it because I knew he didn't, and she had that upset face and said something about how it wasn't important," Cheyenne said. She kept grinning. "He is so not over you. They're not moving in together, you know."

"Jonah has horrible credit, no one will rent to him," Amy said. 

"Yeah, I bet. But he still got a place when he first moved here. Do you think his credit got worse since then?"

"Of course it did, he doesn't make any money here," Amy said. She was totally not mentioning how Jonah had said his credit score went up. Jonah was probably lying about it going up. Besides, he could lie all he wanted, she didn't need to know why he wasn't moving in with Kelly. She could just be happy about it. They were moving too fast. "You know what song I have stuck in my head? Waterfalls by TLC. I still miss Left Eye, honestly."

"Your left eye is fine," Cheyenne said.

"Don't you know the group TLC? Lisa 'Left Eye' Lopes. She would wear these glasses with a condom in the left eye frame," Amy said. "Ask your mom, I'm sure she knows."

"Like I'm speaking to her," Cheyenne said and left.

This week she wasn't speaking to her mother, Amy thought. Amy had learned her lesson, she never let Cheyenne talk about her mother with Amy anymore. 

She took out her phone and texted Jonah that Myrtle really had shown up to work like she'd forgotten she'd been fired. She'd really had a lot of fun yesterday not saving Myrtle's job, she thought. Life was weird. And odd. 

She googled ghost orchid.


End file.
